Data Transfer
This guide has step-by-step details on how to create a Bandai Namco ID (BNID) and how to transfer data for Tales of the Rays JP. It is recommended to set up a BNID and link it to your account to save it, even if you do not intend to transfer data. Images may be small to save space. Click an image to view a larger version. Create a Bandai Namco ID *From a computer or your mobile device, go to https://www.bandainamcoid.com/ **If necessary, you can set the language to English to make the process easier to understand. See the images below to find the language select menu. *From a computer, click the "Sign Up" button. *From a mobile device, find the "Sign In" button at the bottom. Then find the "Sign up here" link at the bottom. File:Data-transfer-create-2.png|Sign In File:Data-transfer-create-3.png|Sign up here *On the next page, only sign up with an E-mail Address. Tales of the Rays JP will only accept an account created with an e-mail address. **Be sure to use a valid e-mail, as you will need to verify this later. *After clicking "Next", you will need to select a region. You MUST select Asia and Japan as your country in order to link this ID to a Tales of the Rays JP account. **Date of birth is optional at this point - you will be asked to input this again regardless of whether you leave this blank or not. *Check the box at the bottom to continue and click "Agree". *Check your e-mail for the authentication code and input it here. You may need to wait a while for the e-mail to arrive. **The code will expire after 2 hours. If you do not receive an e-mail, you can start over with the same address or a new one. *Be sure to take note of your Customer ID. Then click "Register Additional Information". *Enter your Date of Birth and select a Gender. **Note that you must be at least 14 years of age to use this service. *You're done! You can now use this Bandai Namco ID to link to your Tales of the Rays JP account. *You will need the E-mail and Password you entered above for the next step. Also save your Customer ID and Birthdate in case you ever need to recover your BNID. Link your account *From the in-game Menu (メニュー), tap the data transfer button (引き継ぎ設定). Or from the title screen, tap the data transfer button (引き継ぎ). File:Data-transfer-link-1.png|Menu File:Data-transfer-link-1-2.png|Title Screen *The following screen lists information about the process. Tap "OK" to continue. **Once a BNID is linked, it cannot be unlinked for 30 days. **Transferring from either to Android or to iOS will result in the loss of all Mirrogems. Be sure to spend all Mirrogems before transferring to a different OS. to Android and to iOS are safe. *Log in with the E-mail and Password tied to your Bandai Namco ID. *The following screen indicates the link was successful. **If you receive an error, check your information and try again. **Note that only one BNID can be linked to one Tales of the Rays JP account. To change BNIDs, you must first unlink the account. *Your account is now saved. If you don't intend to transfer your account, you can stop at this step. Transfer your account *Data transfer can only be done to a device that hasn't started the game. **If the target device already has an existing account, either uninstall/reinstall or clear all data first. File:Data-transfer-newgame-1.png|Accept Terms File:Data-transfer-newgame-2.png|Title Screen (no account) *After accepting the terms, watching the intro (Android: tap "Back" to skip), and tapping the title screen (notice no data transfer button or friend ID), you should be presented with the following screen. **Tap the left button to transfer data. The right button will start a new game. *You will then be prompted to log in with the E-mail and Password tied to your Bandai Namco ID. *The following screen indicates that the transfer was successful. *After a successful transfer, starting up Tales of the Rays JP from your old device will start a new game. Unlink your account :These steps are only to be used if you need to change or unlink a Bandai Namco ID from a Tales of the Rays JP account. Be sure to link the account again if you intend to keep it. *From the in-game Menu (メニュー), tap the data transfer button (引き継ぎ設定). Or from the title screen, tap the data transfer button (引き継ぎ). File:Data-transfer-link-1.png|Menu File:Data-transfer-link-1-2.png|Title Screen *Tap the button on the right to unlink your account. **The left button is cancel and the middle button opens the BNID website. *Tap the right button to confirm your choice. *Once the BNID is unlinked, it may be used to link to the same or a different Tales of the Rays JP account. *After unlinking, the Tales of the Rays JP account may be linked to a new or the same BNID. References